


some say this day is arbitrary (but it's a good excuse to put our love to use)

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, as we all are, author has knowledge of verb tenses but simply ignored them for SpICe, can seem a bit cracky but i am wholly serious about everything in this fic, goodsir wants to be left alone - pilk wants to fight - and dundy is enigmatic in his motivations, hickey just wants to be a star but no one will let him: a modern tragedy, just another day in paradise, knife show!au, like qvc but hickey sells knives and is thirsty for tommy armitage all hours of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: “Finest set of knives we have on display tonight,” Hickey stated, smile always permanently etched on his face from the moment they’re live, “you can see the dragon painted right on the fucking blade.”Tommy hit the censorship button just in time. It has a long worn “Hickey Button” label on it that Will made and it still made him smile when he saw it.“Watch it, Hickey.” He chides, headache settling in.Hickey looked up to the booth, eyes narrow, but Tommy ignores his dramatics like usual, thought nothing of it.Then, all hell breaks loose.**summary deceptive and this is actually about love and tenderness
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/William Gibson, Solomon Tozer/Thomas Armitage/William Frederick Pilkington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	some say this day is arbitrary (but it's a good excuse to put our love to use)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspilkiebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspilkiebitch/gifts).



> _happy valentine's day_

If there was a day out of the year that was unnecessary for them to work, Tommy thought, it would be Valentine’s Day. Not because of the holiday itself, but in their line of work, the only people watching were ones about to go to bed and unlike to purchase anything. And Tommy had very big plans for this particular day.

Their QVC-adjacent, but most definitely not QVC for legal reasons that would go unmentioned, show lasted all day with nonstop segments selling everything from makeup to Christmas trees (no matter the time of year,) to furniture to knives.

Still, a foot in the door is a foot in the door, and despite how off-putting he could be, they’re more popular than ever and management wants to capitalize on the viral success that Hickey has become, entirely by accident.

It still makes him laugh to no end when he watches it and he isn’t sure how it happened - probably Dundy’s doing. A month ago, a video of Hickey, bleeding profusely from his hand after cutting it on a blade he was showing then continuing as though nothing happened, ended up on YouTube and skyrocketed across the internet and into every corner of it.

* * *

It had been an insufferable Sunday morning as the dogs had been in a rather energetic mood and all he wanted to do was sleep in with the men at his sides.

Will was practically on top of him while his back rested on Solomon’s chest and Tommy had never felt so in love in his life and his thoughts wandered to plans he’d been working on since the new year to make sure his boyfriends knew how much he loved them.

Their three dogs, Lock, Stock, and Barrel must have sensed his consciousness as they burst into the room with the grace of bulls in a very small china shop and disrupted the peace they were rarely allotted. Solomon did fall off the bed in surprise though and it had made Tommy and Will laugh to no end.

They were on the midday shift and all got ready together like any other day, Solomon lazily helping Tommy into his jumper while he zipped Will’s jacket and sealed it with a kiss, completely unaware of what was in store for them.

When they arrived, Tommy knew it was going to be a hassle because the moment he walked through the studio doors, Hickey was on him.

“Been thinking we should talk,” He had opened with, barely giving any of them a chance to breathe, Will and Solomon both looked over Hickey’s shoulders at him, but he shook his head to let them know he’d handle it.

“If it’s not about your segment, I really don’t have the time to hear it today.”

“It is, see I was thinking you would join me on stage today.”

Tommy stopped walking, “ _What?”_

Hickey smiled, wide and wicked, “Yes! Billy’s not well and I can’t do it alone. Thinking you do it with me,” he winked.

Tommy saw Billy talking to their producer, Goodsir, laughing and looking all the epitome of health.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Hickey, get to makeup.”

He walked away without another word, not seeing the smile shifting to a grimace before returning to the unpleasantly pleasant façade.  
  
“What did he want?” Will asked, no amount of anger hidden, and Solomon placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“To do the show with him?” Tommy laughed, “but Billy is here and fine, so I’m not sure what he’s playing at.”

“I’ll give him something to play at,” Will declared, fists clenched, but both Tommy and Solomon placed their hands on his chest.

“Easy, babe, it not even worth the thought,” Solomon guided, though his smile betrayed him and challenged that he’d rather have liked to see what would have happened.

“Ten minutes to mark!” Dundy shouted, the only time he ever did, otherwise the studio manager the most relaxed person Tommy had ever met.

“To work, loves.” Tommy clapped his has, despite his hatred for the content, he did love working in television.

* * *

The segment had been going fine, Tommy having to censor a significantly less amount of Hickey’s profanity. No matter how many meetings were held, he couldn’t refrain from swearing when talking about knives. It was an idiosyncrasy that Tommy had never been able to figure out.

Still, Hickey seemed to be on best behavior today and Tommy thought his rejection played a part in it.

“Finest set of knives we have on display tonight,” Hickey stated, smile always permanently etched on his face from the moment they’re live, “you can see the dragon painted right on the fucking blade.”

Tommy hit the censorship button just in time. It has a long worn “Hickey Button” label on it that Will made and it still made him smile when he saw it.

“Watch it, Hickey.” He chides, headache settling in.

Hickey looked up to the booth, eyes narrow, but Tommy ignores his dramatics like usual, thought nothing of it.

Then, all hell breaks loose.

Billy turned his back to grab a new set, while Hickey moved to grab the one on display without having looked away from the production booth, and instead his hand slides around the blade and grips tightly.

There was a quiet hiss and a slide to the side instead of up and in a blink Hickey’s hand was split open.

Never let it be told they didn’t sell quality items.

Tommy’s eyes went wide in shock.

Hickey’s hand was covered in bright red, but if there was one redeemable quality Hickey had, it was his commitment.

Maybe thirty seconds had passed and he didn’t miss a beat.

“Sharpest tool in the fuckin’ shed, just like me,” he winks to the camera and continues with the segment until their next commercial break.

Tommy didn’t hit the Hickey Button if only out of respect for his dedication, sane or not.

* * *

Now, twenty million views later, Hickey was more insufferable than ever, insisting on special treatment and flirting with Goodsir to no end to get what he wanted.

Like now, Hickey has cornered him outside the production booth, as Tommy arrives.

Tommy raises his brows over Hickey’s shoulder, but Goodsir has so much mirth in them that Tommy knows he’s okay. Hickey hasn’t even noticed his presence.

“There’s plenty I can offer you, things I’m sure your innocent Billy can’t or _won’t_ offer,” Hickey’s voice could be considered seductive were it not for the line of maliciousness in all he spoke. His words always were a double-edge knife, never certain when they’d cut. Still, despite the conniving nature, he was oblivious to what was right in front of him. Harry and Billy had been together for more than the better half of last year and were devoted to one another.

Goodsir laughs as he takes a step away and further into his office, “Does that _really_ work with _anyone_ , Mr. Hickey?”

He shuts the door in Hickey’s face and locks it for good measure. Tommy’s happy to have brought his keys with him, but a bit cross at being left alone on the stairs with the other man. He looks to his boyfriends who are setting the stage and cameras and smiles as he turns back.

He’s surprised when Hickey’s smile is still present. It also unnerves him.

“Thomas, can I talk to you after the segment today? It’s very important.”

Tommy nods if only to get to his post in time, but also loathes himself as he wanted to cut out early to get the surprise ready.

Still, he knows he won’t be able to leave at all if he doesn’t talk to the other man.

He gets to his post, Goodsir tries to stutter out an apology that Tommy waves away.

“Pay it no mind, Harry,” he smiles and spins in his chair as the segment goes on without a hitch for once, “big plans with Billy tonight? It is your first Valentine’s together!”

He watches Harry blush and rub his neck with nervous energy, “I-I do, we are going to the pet store.”

Tommy smiles wide, “He wants another cat?”

“I can deny that man nothing. He gets this look on his face and I simply melt into a puddle of ‘Yes,’” Harry laughs, absolutely smitten.

“Sure it works well behind closed doors, huh?” Tommy wiggles his brows suggestively and delights in the deeper blush Harry gives.

“You’re shameless, Tommy.”

“Oh, not a doubt Harry, not a doubt.” He laughs, turning to hit the Hickey Button before turning back.

“And what of you? Big plans with your boys tonight?” Harry inquires with genuine interest.

Tommy has to admit he’d been nervous about everyone at their station finding out, not out of shame but because he liked to keep his private life and work life separate, but then they were just one big life. He wouldn’t hide his affection or love for either man, but he also hated questions about the logistics of it all. They were as much a “couple” as any of the others at the station, yet he thought they would receive the most attention about their relationship.

He was wrong, there were only wolf whistles and congratulations. No one batted an eye or asked a single question, not even Hickey.

James, one of the owners of the station, had only minded that if they were to use the broom closet in the hall, they’d most certainly be stuck as it was barely big enough for two. He winked and Solomon still can’t look the other man in the eye.

Now, he supposes their three years together warrants a certain familiarity and lack of surprise, though.

So, at Harry’s question, Tommy doesn’t even blink, more than happy to share.

“Yes, actually. I, uh, I want to commit myself to them. Uh, like properly, I mean,” he finishes awkwardly because he’s only told this plan to his mum who refused to stop screaming in joy for nearly five minutes.

Harry rushes to hug him suddenly and Tommy is taken off guard before he returns the hug.

“Thank you, Harry, I’m quite nervous if I’m honest.”

Harry pulls away, eyes wetter than before and Tommy smiles, “Nonsense, it will be perfect.”

He nods, trying to convince himself of the surety in Harry’s voice before asking a favor, “Thank you, Harry. Now I don’t want to keep you from your plans, but is there any way you can get Dundy or Hodge, yes Hodge would be best, to keep them here a little late so I can get everything set at home?”

Harry nods fervently, “Consider it done. The moment we wrap, you can head out.”

“After I speak to Hickey, he has ‘something important,’ Tommy uses air quotes for the last words, “that he has to tell me.”

Harry’s smile drops, “Careful, Tommy. He’s a conniving little shit.”

Tommy laughs if only for the sudden, angered outburst that was so out of character for his friend.

“Noted.”

* * *

As soon as they wrap, true to his word, Harry rushes down to get Hodge to distract Will and Solomon. Tommy exits the back of the studio and heads toward Hickey’s “dressing room” which is an old closet with a vinyl-covered desk that Francis “gave” him in an effort to silence him. It didn’t work.

He leans against the door frame, not enough room for him even where he stood, and clears his throat.

“Ah, Thomas, thanks for meeting me,” Hickey smiles, “Did you enjoy the show? I did it properly, just for you.”

“I’m not going to praise you for doing your job without problems, Hickey. What did you have to tell me? I have to leave in,” Tommy looks at his phone, _4:57 p.m.,_ “three minutes.”

“What’s the rush? I was hoping we could go to dinner,” Hickey looks up and bats his eyes in a way that would be considered charming if he weren’t so clearly trying to cause trouble.

Tommy’s jaw drops in an instant and he becomes only capable of staring.

“Don’t look so shocked, you know I’ve always been fond of you.”

He snaps, “You’ve been quite _fond_ of anyone here who could give you a leg up, quite literally at that.”

It’s rude, he knows, and he tries to reign in his anger, but with the way Hickey has shamelessly been operating and scheming, and _now_ keeping Tommy for what very well might be the most important night of his life, he can’t do it.

“Quite so,” Hickey admits, “no shame in doing what it takes to succeed.”

“And how am I a part of that?”

“Oh, you aren’t,” Hickey sighs wistfully, smile still present like a scar on he carries, “I just want to fuck you.”

Tommy is so furious and thrown back by the flat delivery of the comment, that he can do nothing but laugh.

“I-I…are you serious?” He laughs once more and notes that there is uncertainty he’s never seen before in Hickey’s eyes and the kindness that always wins over in Tommy, cuts any mirth out.

“I’m sorry, Hickey, but I’m in a relationship, a heavily committed one at that.”

Hickey crosses his arms, “I don’t believe you. Is this because of your little crush on Tozer?”

Tommy’s brows furrow, utterly confused.

“Yes, I know all about that," he remarks slyly like he's revealing some great rumor, "You know he’s with the little angry man, right? They think they’re secretive, but I’ve seen them. Sorry to tell you, but you ought to know, Thomas.”

Tommy bites his lip to keep it at bay, but he has to laugh at Hickey’s description of Will and his general lack of awareness.

He rubs his eyes harshly, knowing he needs to end this as soon as possible because he’s wasting precious time for no reason other than for Hickey’s cluelessness, “I’d say thank you, but I already know that Will and Solomon are seeing each other; it’s not a secret. We’re _all_ in a relationship, we _live_ together, we have _three_ dogs together,” he takes a deep breath, familiar headache beginning to grow, this time out of confusion rather than frustration, “ _How_ were you _not_ aware of this? We show up to work together every day! These are Will’s shoes! I’m wearing the jumper Solomon wore yesterday!”

Hickey looks every bit confused as Tommy feels and then sudden dawning realization strikes and he _shrugs._

“Still, offer stands.” He broadens his shoulders, trying a pass at intimidation Tommy guesses, but he doesn’t have time for it.

“Answer is still, no. Now I have to go.”

He goes to walk away but when Hickey grabs his wrist to stop him, he’s quick to turn and push him against the desk.

“Touch me again and you’ll find out what it’s like to _really_ bleed.”

Hickey seems rebuked enough to back down and Tommy leaves without another word, planning on finally having an official conversation with their head of H.R., Stephen Stanley, and solving the Hickey issue once and for all.

He looks around quickly, noting a nod from Dundy that confuses him because the man then says nothing. He looks for two familiar faces and when he doesn’t find them, he smiles and rushes toward the exit.

He checks his phone and it reads, _5:25 p.m._

 _Shit._ He was going to have to forgo dinner and just get their house ready for their arrival. He would make their favorite tomorrow, just so long as everything tonight goes right.

* * *

The taxi home gets stuck in a major traffic jam and Tommy’s knee bounces faster the longer he remains in the car.

“Sorry, sir, Valentine’s Day and all, everyone’s got somewhere to be.” He laughs, goodnatured, and Tommy smiles though his anxiety grows. It figures that the one night he needs to be home is the one night he can’t be.

Over half an hour later, he finally is dropped off, and is so dejected he doesn’t even notice their house lights were on, the layers of pink and red covering the living room and entryway, or the two excited faces staring at him.

His face remains down and he kneels as their dogs lather him with kisses and yips that work wonders on his sullen mood.

When he stands, though, he’s in shock. Every surface imaginable is covered in red and pink hearts, white streamers hang from the ceiling, flowing in the breeze as the door shuts behind Tommy. All it is ignored, however, in favor of his boyfriends standing in the middle of the room, Will in a dark grey suit with a red tie, Solomon in a dark red suit with a pink tie, and both of their hair styled just so that Tommy’s mouth goes dry.

“I’m a bit overdressed, loves. What’s going on?” He knows he sounds nervous and that’s because he is. He loves to surprise people but cannot stand to be surprised.

“We know you hate surprises,” Solomon starts, nerves of his own evident, then Will speaks, “but this was the only we could be certain you wouldn’t catch on.”

Tommy takes a tentative step forward, head turned up and to the left in curiosity, though his eyes remain locked on theirs.

“Catch onto what?” He can sense the tension in the air that suddenly breaks when both men drop down to one knee.

Tommy’s vision blurs from both tears and lack of oxygen as they hold out matching rings on either side of him.

“It’s all a bit cliché, but we want you to know how much we’re devoted to you, to each other, and the life we’ve built together,” Solomon eventually declares, though the tightness in his throat from the force of emotions makes it difficult. A tear falls down their cheeks at the same time.

“You have to know that there’s no one else, _now or ever_ , that will ever be as kind and loving and beautiful as you are,” Will exclaims in a rush, feeling overwhelming him to the point of incoherence, “ _please_ say yes. I nearly asked you this morning because I can’t stand no knowing another second.”

Tommy drops to his knees and pulls Will into a deep kiss, both in response and to save him from talking himself into a deeper spiral.

He kisses him soundly once, twice, before whispering in an overjoyed way, “Yes, yes, of course.”

He pulls Solomon to them, “Yes, _always_ , to both of you,” and kisses Solomon with fervor, emotions taking over as the other man bites his lip.

He wipes his tears as they pull away, panting and laughing from exertion and bliss.

Their hands shake as a ring is placed on the third finger of both his hands before turning to place one on one another’s and sealing it with a kiss broken only by happy smiles. Tommy wipes more tears fervently off his cheeks in pure, unadulterated happiness.

Then he remembers the familiar weights in his pockets that he’s been carrying around for a month and quickly reaches into his trouser for them.

“Easy, Tommy, we’ve all night for that,” Solomon comments as he struggles and Will laughs warmly.

“Sod off, Sol, I’m tryin’ to, ha!” he jokes as he pulls the two rings, similar in size, but different in composition from the ones on his fingers, as he holds them out to both men.

“I-I’ve had these for a month now, and I just couldn’t find the right time to ask. I had a whole night planned for us, but I must say I can’t complain about how it’s all turned out.”

They each grab the offered rings with reverence and slide them on top of the ones they were already wearing, settling against one another with little resistance. Tears gather at their eyes from the similar way they’d found one another, fitting together easily and while not being the same, complementing one another with ease and certainty. A perfect fit.

He pulls their ringed hands to his lips and kisses them gently before pulling both men toward him with no resistance.

It’s an embrace he’s come to cherish in all their time together. He feels whole and complete in a way he wouldn’t if there was only one of them holding him. He always liked their relationship like a balancing act. Tommy was the center and Will and Solomon were the weights that kept him upright, if either were to suddenly disappear, they would all crash to the ground.

It frightens him in the best way to feel such deep love and connection to them, but he wouldn’t trade it or give it up for anything in the world.

There is a kiss pressed to both sides of his neck and Tommy shivers in the most delectable way, knowing the deliberate actions of his _fiancées._

He stands abruptly to see the adorable pouts on both men below him. He smiles, devious and playful.

“You both look so gallant tonight,” he saunters backward toward their bedroom, jumper ripped off and thrown on the ground, pale skin exposed as he moves to his belt “shame no one else will get to see.”

He stands by the doorway as his fiancées stare, completely entranced, not moving.

“I’m not doing this alone, am I?” He winks and then laughs as they race toward the bedroom and tackle him to the bed, the door shutting and locking their excited dogs out.

He was going to have to do anything alone.

_Not anymore._


End file.
